The disclosed embodiments relate generally to digital image signal processing and more particularly, but not exclusively, to image denoising.
With the development of faster and higher resolution image sensors, the modern camera becomes ever more versatile and powerful. For example, the charge-coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors, which are pixel based, are used extensively in the modern digital image system.
This is the general area that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.